1. Field of the Invention
THis invention relates to break-open firearms having one or more barrels and having ejectors for ejecting spent cartridges from the barrels when the barrels are moved from their closed position to their open position.
2. Prior Art
Broadly, the term "break-open firearm" includes all firearms that have one or more barrels pivotally mounted on the frame or receiver of the firearm, the barrel or barrels being rotatable from their closed and locked ready-to-fire position to their open loading-and-unloading position, and return, as required by the shooter. Such firearms are normally designed so that they can be disassembled into two or more parts or sub-assemblies (for example, a barrel sub-assembly and a stock sub-assembly) for convenience in cleaning, storing and transporting the firearm, and they include single and double barreled rifles and shotguns and combinations thereof (including both side-by-side and over-and-under type).
In break-open firearms of the type to which the present invention relates the barrel or barrels are mounted on a barrel housing (also known as a monoblock) that is pivotally mounted on the frame of the firearm, the barrel housing being formed with one or more longitudinally extending barrel receiving bores in which the rearward ends of the barrels are received and to which they are secured. The barrel housing is also formed with one or more longitudinally extending ejector receiving slots in each of which is mounted a longitudinally movable ejector adapted to eject a spent cartridge from one of the barrels when the barrels and barrel housing are rotated from their closed position to their open loading-and-unloading position. One of the sub-assemblies into which the firearm can be dis-assembled comprises the stock, frame and firing mechanism of the firearm, and another of the sub-assemblies comprises the barrels, barrel housing and ejectors of the firearm. As noted, the ejectors are movably received in longitudinal slots formed in the sides of the barrel received in longitudinal slots formed in the sides of the barrel housing and therefore are completely exposed when the barrel and barrel housing sub-assembly is separated from the stock and frame sub-assembly. As a result, it is necessary to provide means for retaining the ejectors in the ejector receiving slots of the barrel housing in order to prevent the loss of the ejectors when the two sub-assemblies are separated.
Heretofore the means most commonly employed to retain the ejectors in the ejector receiving slots of the barrel housing has been to provide the ejectors and ejector receiving slots with matching dovetail-shaped transverse cross-sections. However, a close and smoothly functioning fit of all moving or mating parts is an extremely important feature of reliable high quality firearms. It is difficult, exacting and time consuming to obtain the close fit and smooth functioning required of the matching dovetail surfaces of the ejectors and ejector receiving slots of conventional break-open firearms. By way of example, in order to minimize lateral play of the dovetailed ejector within the dovetailed ejector receiving slots, it is necessary to fit the facing dovetailed surfaces of these parts together with a clearance of about 0.0005 inch. As a result, considerable effort has heretofore been expended in an attempt to devise other means for retaining ejectors in the ejector receiving slots of the barrel housing that would be less difficult to fabricate to the required smooth fit and small tolerances than are the conventional dovetailed parts.
After an intensive investigation into the aforementioned and related problems encountered in retaining the ejectors in the ejector receiving slots of the barrel housing, I have now devised a new and improved means for retaining the ejectors in the ejector receiving slots which provides the required close fit and smooth functioning of these parts while avoiding the difficulties encountered in the fabrication and fitting of the dovetailed surfaces heretofore employed.